Curse Mark
by Kyoji Masaki
Summary: If u want more then plz read
1. The Jackal

The night was cold and dark as the one lonely sound ninja attempted to run through the forest towards the sound village. As the village came into view the sound ninja's fearful expression didn't change. He knew what lurked in the shadows would silence him forever for trespassing and obtaining information on the village from wench he fled from. Their foot steps could be heard from the well trained sound jonin, yet he couldn't tell exactly where they were. The sound ninja turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder to see if he could make out his trackers and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. In one tree was a man with ANBU armor on as well as a mask but not just any mask, a mask that looked like a jackal with its tongue hanging out. The sound ninja remembered a story told to his squad about an ANBU Black Op that wears a jackal mask and feeds off the souls of the his victims to live. The sound ninja also noticed two other ANBU Black Ops in the trees as well but couldn't take his focus off the one with the jackal mask. The village was closer now but the sound ninja's hope for survival was cut short as a kunai flew and landed in to his right arm. He stopped and quickly took it out but then it was too late. The jackal quickly jumped out of a tree and slit the sound ninja's throat in the blink of an eye. The sound ninja felt all hope slip from his fingers as he watched his blood rush out of his throat and onto the mask of his assailant. The last thing the sound ninja remembered before he became cold was the sound of the jackal's voice.

"Target silenced." Said the jackal as his squad members landed next to him.

His right arm was entirely taped up as well as covered with sealing charms. He unwraps his arm and reveals its black claw like fingers as well as the curse marks up his arm which stopped at his shoulder. He then shoves the arm into the dead sound ninja and begins to drain his soul. "We must hurry and report back Kyoji." said the ANBU Black Op with an Owl mask. The other Black Op merely turned away from the sight. Kyoji turned and looked at the two members then pulls his arm out of the sound ninja yet no blood was removed. "Lets go." said Kyoji as the other two members nodded and disappeared into the night. Kyoji wraps arm back up then turns to look at the sound village. "You'll pay for what you did to me Orochimaru, you'll pay." Said Kyoji coldly as he turns away and disappears like his comrades.


	2. Nightmare

The rising sun had risen over the horizon and revealed the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokages that watch over the village had added a new member to their monument engraved into the mountainside. Tsunade, a very skilled medical ninja, had been chosen by various village elders after the death of the Third Hokage. The village had been more peaceful since a certain genin departed from the village for his training yet without him the village seemed a little less bright. All was peaceful in the village, but then in a flash the entire village was burning to the ground. The screams of terror and death could be heard over the falling buildings and numerous explosions. Blood covered the streets as well as various bodies from wench the blood poured from. A young man in his mid 20s stood in horror as he watched the man responsible for the chaos kill in an impassive manner by stabbing and slaughtering innocent people. As the young man looked at the ground where numerous bodies lay he noticed that a few of their faces seemed familiar which caused him to form a scared look on his face. "Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai." said the young man as he looked at each of his teachers. Then the young looked up at the mysterious murderer but could not see his face because of the shadow cast over it. Then young man's worst nightmare seemed to come true right in front of his eyes. His former squad mate from his genin days had been put to her knees and had a kunai put against her throat by the mysterious man. The young man wanted to try and save her but couldn't move for some odd reason. "No, please don't do-?" the young man's sentence was cut short as the man slit her throat and let her body drop to the ground. "ANKO!!!" yelled the young man as he watched her body hit the ground. The mysterious man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the young man. "No…No…it can't be you. I got rid of you. Why do you haunt me?!" yelled the young man who at this time is scared out of his mind. The mysterious man walked closer the young man but something was happening after each step the man took towards the young man. The Youngman grabbed his right arm as a sharp pain shot through it. "Orochimaru cursed me long ago and I want revenge." said the man in a familiar tone. The young man's eyes widen "Who the hell are you?" said the young man as the man came into full view. The young man noticed that the man wasn't any ordinary ninja but an ANBU Black Op with an odd mask on which could barely be seen by the young man. "That mask, its-." said the young man before he was cut of by the Black Op. "That's right Kyoji, its yours." said the Black Op as he removed the his jackal mask and tossed it at the Kyoji's feet. Kyoji looked down at the mask and then back up at the Black Op's face. "No, it couldn't be you cause your-." said Kyoji before he was cut off. "Yep, that's right I'm you." said the ANBU Kyoji as his bandaged arm instantly came undone and revealed a black claw like arm with a blue aura around it. "What do you want from me?!" yelled Kyoji at the doppelganger. The Black Op Kyoji merely chuckled to himself as he stood mere inches from Kyoji. "What do I want? It's simple really. All I want is revenge!" yelled the ANBU Kyoji as he rammed his right arm into Kyoji's chest.

Kyoji woke up in a cold sweat with a scared look on his face. His eyes were wide and his breathing was deep as he looked around his apartment for any sigh of the doppelganger. After a brief minute of searching his apartment with his eyes he gave in to the fact that he need more rest and decided to go back to sleep. He laid his head back down on his pillow then turned to his side and saw one of the most terrifying sights of his life. His own hungry jackal mask from his ANBU days.

well please write reviews and comments


	3. Memories

The jackal mask stared back at Kyoji as if it were an actual jackal looking into his prey's eyes moments before taking the killing blow. "We want revenge Kyoji and you know it." said the jackal mask to Kyoji as he stared at it. His eyes seem to widen as it spoke in an ominous tone. Out of fear Kyoji smacks the mask off the pillow next to him and into the picture frame causing it to fall over and break. Kyoji quickly shoots up out of bed and runs over to the broken picture frame that lay next to his mask. "You know what picture this is don't you Kyoji?" said the mask as Kyoji picked up the picture and looked at in silence. In the picture were two young boys and a young girl standing in front of a pale man somewhere in the forest. The two young boys held up victory signs and the girl merely smiled, but the man had a cold blank look on his face. The picture bought back good times yet the bad times came in clearer.

Flashback

"Come on guys, sensei said to meet him by the shore!" yelled the girl as she continued to run towards the beach. "Wait up Anko, we just ate and Kyoji just woke up!" yelled a young boy with dark blue hair and black eyes to the girl up ahead. "Ryu, why would sensei tell us to come to the shore so late at night while everyone is asleep?" asked a young boy with black hair that hung over his brown eyes a little. "Not sure, but sensei said to meet him there after everyone went to sleep. Maybe were going on some secret mission." said a confident Ryu as they continued to run.

(A little while later)

"Man you guys are slow." said Anko as she folded her arms and tapped her foot on the small dock that gave a beautiful view of the ocean. Kyoji smiled a bit at Anko's statement but then the smile faded as he approached her. "What's wrong Kyoji?" asked Anko as she watched him walk up onto the dock and stand next to her. "Maybe this is the village my family lived in before they abandoned me. Maybe their still here in this-." said Kyoji before Ryu put his hand on Kyoji's shoulder to stop him from talking. "Look man, someday you'll find the village you belong to, but until then you're a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and without you there wouldn't be anyone to get me and Anko out of trouble." said Ryu with a smile. The air seemed to get colder as a dark presence was felt by all three of the genin. "I see you the three of you made it." said a voice hidden in the shadows. The three genin quickly reacted to the voice by pulling out kunai knives and standing back to back so that every possible ambush point was covered. Then the voice in the shadows revealed it's self as a pale man with a leaf headband on his forehead. "Orochimaru-sensei you're late" said Anko with her hand on her him.

End of Flashback

Kyoji took a deep breathe before setting the picture down and turning his attention back to the mask. "Yea I remember this picture and the people in it, but what does it have to do with the present?" asked Kyoji as he picked up the mask and looked at it. "You'll figure that out in do time Kyoji, but until then you'll have to understand the past." said the mask as its fangs closed down on Kyoji right hand. Kyoji moved around in a panic as the mask's fangs drew blood as they sunk deeper into his hand, yet something was odd. He noticed that his blood wasn't the same as usually. It wasn't red like everyone else's. It was black like the night sky without the stars. "What the ell are you dong to me?!" yelled Kyoji moments before the mask let go. "Making you remember the past Kyoji." said the mask as it hit the floor. Kyoji felt dizzy and faint as the blood continued to rush out of his hand at an amazing speed. Everything around him began to get darker and darker with every passing moment until everything became darkness.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND COMMENTS


	4. Betrayal

Sorry for the delay, I've been working on new ideas for another story about Kyoji and another original character. Please enjoy this chapter and please send in reviews. This chapter was originally going to be two parts but I slimed it down.

(Warning: some parts might not make sense.)

"Betrayal"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled a young boy in the distance. Kyoji opened his eyes slowly as the voice fade away into the distance. "Where am I?" said Kyoji as he slowly got up from the ground and took in his surroundings. There was nothing around him but endless darkness with only a simple gleam of light in the distance. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?!" yelled the voice from earlier. "Ryu?" said Kyoji as he looked all around the endless darkness. "ANKO!" yelled the voice as a young girl was heard screaming in pain. Kyoji's eyes widen as Anko's scream seemed to play in his head like a broken record. "No...Not this…not this NIGHTMARE AGAIN!" yelled Kyoji as he fell to his knees and held his head. "Why must I endure this pain and suffering once again." whispered Kyoji to himself. "KYOJI, WAKE UP!" yelled the voice near the beam of light in the distance. Kyoji looked up then was surprised to see the beam of light in front of him. "How the heck…?" Kyoji was stopped mid sentence as he was blinded by the light as it shined bright enough to vanquish the darkness.

"KYOJI, WAKE UP!"

Kyoji opened his eyes as the blinding light seemed to fade into a small bright spot above his head that seemed to be a light bulb. Kyoji thought that maybe he was back in his apartment and he wouldn't be late to pick up his student for once, but something wasn't right. He couldn't move. "Nice to see that you're awake Kyoji." said a snake like voice somewhere around him. Then Kyoji realized was he really was which caused his heart to skip a beat. "KYOJI!" yelled the voice from earlier which now sounded more familiar this time. "Ryu, you ok? Where the hell are you? Where's Anko? Where the hell are we?" said Kyoji in at a fast pace. Then a chill went up his spine as a cold dark presence seemed to enter the room. "He's doing just fine Kyoji, as well as young Anko." said the snake like voice which sounded like a comb of nails scratching a blackboard to Kyoji's mind. "Oh, sorry about the uncomfortable arrangements I made for you and the others. I didn't want you too run off somewhere and leave me all alone." said the voice as the table Kyoji was strapped to began to move into an upright position.

Once the table reached its desired position Kyoji looked around in horror at the settings before him. Various chemicals lay on a table not to far from what appeared to be a corpse lying on a table father towards the entrance. Another upright table was to his left which was empty with a little blood on it. Then the most terrifying thing was seen to his right as his sensei stood next to his friend who was strapped onto a similar table with blood slowly dripping down his neck. Kyoji's eyes widen and his mouth seemed to shake in fear as his sensei began to walk over to him making a number of hand signs along the way. "You were always my favorite student Kyoji. You never stopped amazing me with you're abilities. You always wanted to be better than the rest and would do anything to achieve your goal. Now I'm going to give you the power you deserve." said Orochimaru as Kyoji began to struggle on the table which caused him to loosen the strap on his right arm. "I'm going to give you something special. It's called the Curse Seal of Death or the Curse Seal of Souls. It's never been tested so survival is unknown but I have confidence in you." said Orochimaru before he stepped behind Kyoji and opened his mouth. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Kyoji as Orochimaru moved in to apply the curse mark. Kyoji's thoughts ran through his head like a movie moving at ten times its speed. The first time he came to the leaf village at the age of 4. The first time he met Ryu and Anko. The first time he entered the academy. The first time he went on a mission with his squad. The first time he accidentally kissed Anko on the lips while Ryu was out getting food. The first time he met Orochimaru sensei. Kyoji's blood began to boil as his memories seemed to disappeared after the thought of his sensei. Kyoji became filled with rage as the thought of his sensei rushed through his head. Kyoji's rage suddenly unleashed as he broke the strap holding his right arm and raised it to block Orochimaru's bite. His arm when numb then warm then cold then it felt strange. He could feel the evil of the curse mark rush through his arm from his finger tips to his shoulder. The pain was unbearable and caused Kyoji to slowly blackout.

Kyoji woke up with a jump grabbing his arm which began to emit a dark aura. "It calls out for revenge sensei." Kyoji quickly looks up at his bed where a young boy playing a Game boy sat but didn't take his attention off the game. "Kenshi, how the hell did you get in here?" said Kyoji as he got up off the floor. "The real question is how'd that get in here?" said Kenshi in a blank whisper as the teddy bear on his side pointed at the jackal mask laying on the nightstand next to him. Kyoji looked at it in fear but soon diverted his attention back to Kenshi. "I don't know Kenshi, but somehow it's…." Kyoji stopped mid sentence as he thought about what Kenshi's reaction might be. Kenshi's eyes shifted from his game to Kyoji. "What's wrong Kyoji sensei? Is he coming back? Can I kill him if he does?" said Kenshi as his eyes continued to stare at Kyoji with his usual blank expression. Kyoji looked at Kenshi's teddy bear which now has an evil grin instead of its usual blank expression. "I'll tell you later. But for now lets get something to eat I'm starving." said Kyoji as he stretched and put on his vest and tied his forehead protector onto his right arm.

"I want him dead as much as you Kenshi, but we must wait until the time is right. That is when we make our move."

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed it please send reviews and comments


	5. Convicted

Thanks to those who have read this so far. Please send reviews so I can see if I should continue or not. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Convicted"

The clean Konoha air seemed to fill Kyoji's lungs as he walked along the occupied streets with his student by his side. "Hey Kenshi, want something to eat?" said Kyoji with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head. Kenshi didn't respond as his focus was diverted more to his Game Boy than his sensei. "Hmmm, I've never really seen Kenshi eat or sleep since we found him that day." thought Kyoji to himself as he looked over at his student with a frown. "What's wrong sensei?" asked Kenshi in an emotionless tone as he continued to play his Game Boy. Kyoji stared at his student for a bit before turning his attention back to his original agenda. "Nothing, I just thought you were as hungry as I am. Hey how about we get some ramen from that old shop that Iruka always goes to. I hear it's the best in the village." said Kyoji as he put a smile back on his face. Kenshi merely nodded his head as he continued to play his Game Boy.

(At the Hokage's office)

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Tsunade as she sat behind her desk and stared at the ANBU leader. "The evidence is against him in this murder I'm afraid. Two chunin were found dead in the eastern district along with one witness who saw the murderer. The witness claims to have seen an ANBU around 6ft tall, average build, and wore a very unique mask. The throats of the two victims were slit yet the witness was spared for unknown reasons." said the ANBU leader as his stare was shielded by his mask. What other evidence do you have against him?" asked Tsunade she continued to stare back at the ANBU leader. Last night, two hours before the murder took place; someone infiltrated the ANBU training camp where all of the ANBU equipment as well as the equipment of retired or deceased operatives. The person who infiltrated took his equipment as well as his mask. Yes, the mask of the infamous "Jackal of Souls" was taken and only he knew where and how to get it." said the ANBU leader as he continued to stare at Tsunade. "And no one saw him enter or leave?" asked Tsunade as she looked away from the ANBU leader and his subordinates. "No one saw his enter or leave, not even the guards in front of the vault itself saw anyone enter or exit." said the ANBU leader. Tsunade thought to herself as many options ran through her mind of losing an innocent shinobi. "Ok, you have my permission to retrieve him, but I want to personally speak with him before your interrogations, got it." said Tsunade as she gave the ANBU leader a glare that could kill. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." said the ANBU leader before he and his subordinates vanished into thin air. Tsunade sat back down in her chair and looked out the window at the village. "Do you think he did it?" said asked Tsunade as someone appeared in the room. "He'd never do it. Not even if _**he**_ told him to." said the person in an angry tone.

(At the ramen shop)

Kyoji had finished his second bowl of ramen while Kenshi continued to play his Game Boy and let his ramen sit. "Hey Kyoji, how come your student isn't eating or even looking at his food?" whispered the old man into Kyoji's ear. "Honestly I don't know, he's never really eaten or slept since I've met him." said Kyoji as he shrugged his shoulders and slurped the last bit of his ramen. Then in a heart beat every thing seemed to freeze as Kenshi paused his game of Tetris and moved his eyes over to his sensei, who also seemed to also feel the strong presence. "What do you want with my sensei?" asked Kenshi in an angry tone as the teddy bear on his side began to grin evilly. "Kyoji Masaki, you have been convicted of the murder of two rookie chunin as well as the invading a secret ANBU training ground and taking your old equipment without authorization from me. Your lucky Lady Tsunade has asked for us to bring you to her for a little conversation before our interrogations begin." said the ANBU leader as he and 3 subordinates appeared outside the small shop. "Please come with us peacefully or we'll have to forcefully take you away. Kyoji turned around on his stool and faced the four ANBU operatives who all seemed to be on edge except for one of them who caused Kyoji's heart to skip a beat. "What the hell are you doing here?" said Kyoji as his eyes grew wide as the devil incarnate stared directly into his eyes. There standing next to the ANBU leader stood an average built man with a jackal mask on and piecing red eyes that seem to glow with hate.

All time seemed to stop as the masked man stared into Kyoji's eyes and approached him slowly. Kyoji stared at him speechlessly wondering to himself if this was all a nightmare he can't wake up from or if this was all real. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU BASTURD?!" yelled Kyoji as he continued to stare into the demonic eyes of the Jackal before him. "I've told you countless times Kyoji. I want revenge and nothing more." said the Jackal as he continued to approach Kyoji with a hateful glare in his eyes. Kyoji couldn't move his body nor could he defend himself from the red eyed demon which now stood before him still staring into his eyes. "You were practically the chosen one when it came down to it. You came from an unknown village covered in dirt and blood with a scared look on your face as well as some of your memory erased. You became a genin 3 weeks after arriving in Konoha while others spent restless day and night training just to archive that rank. You then survived the curse mark and saved _**one**_ of your squad mates lives but you let the other one die." The Jackal's voice seemed to be filled with anger at his last statement. "After saving your squad mate you were treated like a hero and promoted to chunin without going the exam. A few years later you became an ANBU Black Op and became one of the most feared Operatives at the time. The Jackal of Souls. Before you retired an incident came up involving the whereabouts of Orochimaru and his hidden village caught your attention and you had to investigate without permission from your superiors. In the end you failed your infiltration and Orochimaru punished you for it by triggering your curse mark and making you kill your squad." said the Jackal as he crouched down in front of Kyoji and put his hand on his mask. "Who the hell are you?" ask Kyoji as the Jackal's eyes seem to look more human then before. "You know who I am Kyoji, yet you won't accept the fact that I'm alive. Tell you what, I'll give you a hint." said the Jackal as he slowly moved his mask half way across his face revealing blue hair and a Mangekyo Sharingan which seemed to pierce Kyoji's soul with its gaze. "Ryu, but your dead?"

Please send reviews, comments, and questions please

Thank you


	6. Connected

Sorry for not updating, I lost my original draft so the end isn't exactly the way I planned it. Well hope u enjoy it.

"Connected"

(A/N:Ryu's words in Kyoji's head")

Everything goes black as Kyoji's mind began to race with questions about what was going on in his life.

"Why are you here Ryu?

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Why do you hate me?"

Because, you left me to die old friend. said Ryu with a slight chuckle at the end.

Suddenly visions of that day began to flash in Kyoji's mind like a bad movie showing all the worst parts. Then the most horrifying part came. Orochimaru dealing the painful bite to his arm. The anger and hate that flowed through him. The dark cold chakara running through his veins making his blood run cold. His mind raced as his heart began to beat faster and faster until…

Nothing…

No pain…

No sound…

Just nothing…

You are my puppet who will do what I please. said Ryu somewhere in the darkness.

"And I am the puppet master pulling the strings." said another voice somewhere in the darkness.

Now Kyoji, wake up.

Kyoji opened his eyes slowly as the sun beamed in from the window of the small room he was in. "What the…where am I?" said Kyoji as the blinding light of the sun kept his vision to a minimum. "You're in a hospital." said a voice somewhere near the light. Kyoji thought about the voice as old memories filled his head. "Anko?" said Kyoji as he stared into the bright light. "Bingo!" yelled Anko as she pulled the curtain to hide the sun from Kyoji's view. "So Kyoji how've you been since the last time I saw you?" said Anko as she pulled a chair up to Kyoji's bed. "Well, not so good considering the fact that I'm in a hospital without knowing why?" said Kyoji as he looked at his former team mate. "Well, you were found unconscious at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar by an ANBU Black Op squad about 6 hours ago." said a smiling Tsunade who stood in the doorway of the room. "Oh, but why were ANBU there in the first place?" ask Kyoji as he looked at Tsunade with a confused look on his face. "I sent them there to retrieve you so that I could have a little talk about an incident which occurred last night." said Tsunade as she stepped into the room with Shizune at her heels. "Incident?" said Kyoji moments before flashes of the murder filled his head.

Flashback

"Please don't…!" yelled a young man before he let out a scream of pain. Kyoji looked into the man's cold dead eyes and saw his reflection. "No, it can't be..." said Kyoji as he saw that his old ANBU armor and mask were on him as well as his bright red demon eyes. Now you remember Kyoji. You did it and you know it.

End of Flashback

Kyoji began to hold his head as the voice began to scream in his head.

Don't deny it Kyoji!

"Why did you make me kill them?!" yelled Kyoji as Anko and Tsunade approached him cautiously.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Kyoji as he gave Anko and Tsunade a death glare.

Aw come on Kyoji, let them help you.

Kyoji felt a dark cold feeling in his arm as Ryu's voice faded away.

"Anko…I want you to open the window right now." said Kyoji as he grabbed his arm. "Why Kyo…." asked Anko before Kyoji blinked his eyes revealing cursed eyes before blinking back to normal. Anko nodded then quickly dashed to the window. What's going on here?" asked Tsunade as she looked from Kyoji to Anko. Kyoji screamed as his arm began to emit a faint blue aura. "Anko now!" yelled Kyoji before he shot up from his bed and rushed towards the window. Anko quickly turned and open the window moments before Kyoji rushed out giving her a quick nod.

"Please come back safe." whispered Anko as she watched him soar through the air before hit the ground running.

"Dammit" said Kyoji to himself as the pain in his arm felt worse than before. "It's gonna change and I can't contain it anymore." said Kyoji as his arm began to emit a stronger aura and appear more claw like.

Release it

"No!"

Kyoji continued to run through Konoha until he spotted the main gate.

"As long as I can keep my hand closed I shouldn't be able to release…."

Oh really Kyoji

Kyoji's hand began to open up as he continued to run towards the gate.

"NO!"

Kyoji dashed passed the gates and enter the vast forest. "Dammit. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RYU?!" yelled Kyoji as a small sphere of dark chakra began to form in his hand. "I want to show you my power you so badly want to see." said Kyoji in a sadistic voice as his eyes searched for any sign of Ryu. Small plants Kyoji passed by seem to die as he passed by them.

"Here I am Kyoji. COME AND GET ME" yelled Ryu as he appears in front of a large tree.

Kyoji closed his eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry Ryu I'll do more than just get you. I'LL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Kyoji as he opened his eyes revealing his fully cursed eyes and the dark sphere in his hand grew a bit larger before hitting Ryu directly in the chest. "So this is the power you've been hiding from me all this time." said Ryu seconds before his chest collapsed. "Guess that's all the time I have left. See ya later Kyoji." said Ryu before he vanished into thin air. "DAMMIT" yelled Kyoji as he hit the tree with the dark sphere, which on contact grew into a large dome of cursed chakra that covered the forest.

Back at the hospital

"What the heck is that?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the dark dome outside of town. "Its Kyoji's strongest _**known**_ jutsu." said Anko as she opened the door to leave. "Shizune get an ANBU team…." said Tsunade before Anko interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I'll go get Kyoji." said Anko as she left the room and closed the door. Tsunade looked at the closed door then back to the dark dome which seemed to shrink as time went by. "Kyoji Masaki. What other secrets are you hiding?" thought Tsunade as she continued to watch the dome.

Back in the forest

The once youthful forest of Konoha now looked as if a plague had swept over it. Kyoji stood in front of the tall tree with his hand pressed against it. His eyes seemed lifeless and his body stood zombie like as he removed his hand and turned around at a familiar presence. "Hello Kyoji-kun." said a snake like voice. Kyoji looked at the voices owner with his lifeless eyes. "Aw, no greeting for your sensei who so dearly adores you." said the snake like voice. Suddenly a silver haired man appeared next to the origin of the snake like voice. "Lord Orochimaru, do you think it's wise to be near him after that attack?" asked the silver haired man before a slightly taller man appeared behind him. "Don't worry Kabuto. He's unconscious, but his intent to kill is what keeps him up." said the man as Kabuto's eyes widen. "How do you know that, Ryu?" said Kabuto with a smirk that soon disappeared as Ryu smirked back still looking at Kyoji. "Because he's trapped in my world at the moment and his mind can't tell the difference." said Ryu as he stared into Kyoji's eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Orochimaru smirked at Ryu then looked back at Kyoji. "Lord Orochimaru, we should take our leave before ANBU arrives." said Kabuto before vanishing into thin air. "Ryu, finish up here and return to me when your done." said Orochimaru before he disappeared. Ryu looked back at Kyoji who stared back at him with his lifeless eyes. "Kyoji, my old friend. I am sorry for what I've done to you these past few days, but you left me to die and I can't forgive you for that. I'll let you live for now, but in a few weeks we will settle this with one last spar. You got that Anko." said Ryu as he turned his gaze towards the shadows before disappearing. Kyoji's body fell over after Ryu vanished but Anko caught him before he hit the ground. "Kyoji?" said Anko as she shook him. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she hugged her old squad mate. "An…ko." said Kyoji in a sound just below a whisper. Anko loosened her grip on him and looked into his lifeless eyes. "Anko…lets…go." said Kyoji before he shut his eyes. A slight smile appeared on Anko's face as she put Kyoji's arm over her shoulder and walked back towards Konoha.

We are connect Kyoji. Mind, body, and _**soul.**_

Well there goes the new chapter. Please send reviews comments and ideas. Thank you for reading


End file.
